


All Who Wander

by Calazar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calazar/pseuds/Calazar
Summary: Lost. Forgotten. Stranded. When Ahsoka is given her first solo mission, it goes according to plan. which is to say it goes horribly. After crash landing on Tatooine, she only survives with the help of an old man named Ben. He seems nice. What else could go wrong, right?





	

STAR WARS: All Who Wander.  
Chapter One  
Awakening  
I sat up in the sand and rubbed my head. Instantly I felt the oppressive heat pressing on my body. What had happened? I was parched and I could tell that I was going to be complaining about that fact later. I looked around and saw nothing. Sand... sand... and more sand. it was evening with the sand reflecting the light that the sun shone down onto it. I stood up and found that I was stiff and probably sunburned. Why did I have to be stuck on this bantha-stained pile of dust. I wobbled slightly as I looked towards the two suns. Wait two suns… that meant that I was probably on Tatooine. Of course, because I can't end up on any planet that's loyal to the Republic or at the very least one that has a climate similar to Shila! No, instead I have to end up on a desert planet controlled by the Hutts! I hate my luck sometimes.  
Calm down, Ahsoka, I said to myself  
as I noticed my emotion sensitive head tails shifting to a lightsaber blue, though for some reason the voice sounded more like Skyguy than me. Look around you, assess the situation.  
So I did. I noticed that my first look around had missed a few things. For one my lightsaber wasn't in its usual place on my belt. It was on the ground a few feet to my left, jutting out of the sand. I also saw a crashed Jedi Delta 7 several yards away, burning and sending up a huge pillar of smoke. I was starting to become very relieved that Anakin wasn't here. He would have skinned me alive if he had seen the state that I was in then.  
Well I'm not going to get anywhere standing around here, I thought as I staggered over to the burning ship. I was too weak to even attempt using the force to put out the fire, so I avoided it as best as I could as I searched for anything that could help me survive.  
I found a light tan cloak that would serve to keep the suns' heat off of me, for the most part anyway. I also found a bottle of water... that was shattered and had only a few drops available for me to drink. Did I mention how much I hate my luck sometimes? After a bit more scouring I found the Astromech droid that accompanied the light starship and was relieved to find that it wasn't Artoo. Thanks for small victories, at least. The small droid looked like someone had taken it apart for scraps. There were wires everywhere and its head was missing. While I was sure that Anakin could have fixed it up with no problem, I was not so mechanically inclined.  
With nothing left of use I started to trudge off, hoping that I reached someone before my heat sensitive body gave out from underneath me. I don't know how long I walked. I do know that it was well past nightfall by the time I collapsed from exhaustion.  
For the second time in as many days, I sat up and rubbed my head, trying to get rid of a raging headache. This time however, I was not hit with massive heat. I felt around my person for my lightsaber and felt soft cloth. I glanced down and saw I was sitting on a cot made of a soft pelt and rock like branches, all held together by some pale pink string. I was in a small, sand colored room with no windows of any kind and only a small jar filled with luminescent bugs for light.  
I heard shuffling outside the room and tensed. I didn't know what to expect since I had only been on this planet once before and that was to deal with Jabba to return his son to him. I watched as an old man in a white and brown robe shuffled into the room. I could tell that he used to be a tall man, but was now diminished by age. He had thin, white hair that barely covered his head and a thin, grey beard that was barely more than stubbled at this point. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle in the half-light produced by the bugs. He reminded me of Master Yoda, appearing wise and most definately old.  
"Hello," the old man greeted. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm well… I think," I said as I got off of the cot.  
"That's good to hear," the old man smiled. "You're lucky I found you when I did. Any longer and you would have died. What were you doing out in the Wastes all on your own like that, if I may ask?" He didn't seem harmful, at least as far as I could tell. Perhaps it was safe to trust him.  
"My ship crash landed here and I was trying to get to Mos Eisley," I replied, wincing as I hobbled over to the jar of bugs and looked at them closer. They certainly weren't any kind of creature I'd ever seen.  
"Well, I see that you're up and about so I'll leave you be," the old man said kindly. "As I am your host for the duration of your recovery, I feel it only polite to introduce myself: my name is Ben Wan. Though most people just call me Old Ben." I nodded respectfully at him as he left.  
I searched the room until I found my lightsaber, which had been placed on the floor by the cot as there was no other furniture that was near where the cot had been placed. I slipped the familiar weapon onto my belt, it's weight slightly comforting in its familiarity. How did this mission go to the banthas? It was supposed to be a simple mission: go to Florrum, retrieve the Jedi Holocron from Master Secura, then come right back to Coruscant. Obviously that didn't happen. Oh, Anakin was going to kill me when I got back.  
It took several days before I could walk without limping or wincing when I moved and Old Ben was pleased with my recovery. He was a very odd man. He would sometimes leave without a word to take walks all by himself, not returning for several hours. Not that it was too strange, but we were on Tatooine. From what I remembered, there wasn't all that much to do or see here. Ben would also mutter to himself quite frequently, stuff about someone coming. Or was it something? I couldn't hear all of it. But most of all, the weirdest thing about the man was that it felt like I had met him before somewhere. I decided to ask him about it on my second day in his presence.  
Ben had just returned from one of his walks and was sitting in a sandstone chair watching the twin suns set. I walked into the room and sat beside him on the floor. It really was nice during that time of day. The only time it ever really was nice on Tatooine, the rest of the time it was brutally hot or freezing cold. I could see why Skyguy hated the place.  
"I want to thank you, for letting me stay here while I recover," I said as I folded my knees up slightly to where they were level with my chin.  
"It wouldn't have been right," Ben said lightly, "forcing an injured girl like you out of my house. Especially not after I saved you from the wastes."  
"Yeah, well, I know several people who would have no qualms with leaving someone out to die if it meant a little profit for them," I said morosely, thinking of Hondo and his pirates.  
"Tell me, young one, you didn't come here to depress yourself," Ben said cautiously. I shook my head, smiling a little. "Then why did you come here?"  
"It's just... I feel like I've met you before," I explained haltingly. Ben chuckled at that.  
"Well then, why don't you tell me your name, then I can tell you if I've met you or not."  
I felt the corner of my mouth twitch upward and I held out my hand to him.  
"My name is Ahsoka Tano," I introduced. Immediately Ben's face flickered through about five different emotions in the the span of a single moment. But they flashed past too fast for even my keen eyes to recognize what they were.  
"Ahsoka Tano. I don't believe I've ever called anyone that before," the old man said slowly. I nodded, thinking on what my name could have possibly caused the old man to react the way he had.  
A week later when I was able to walk, Ben declared me fit to leave. He had given me directions to Mos Eisley, a Holomap, a backpack filled with supplies and lots of water, and a small amount of Credits to help me get off world. He was a little reluctant about that last one but I insisted, saying that I needed to get to Coruscant.  
"Thank you again for you help," I said as I walked out of the door with the tan cloak pulled on and the hood flipped up.  
"Not at all, Miss Tano," Ben said as he stood on his porch to see me off. "It has been an… interesting experience for me. I... wish you luck." He sounded sad as he said that, like he was remembering the death of a family member.  
I walked out of his small domed house and activate my Holomap. Mos Eisley was due east of my current position, through a series of canyons that, if I followed them right, would drop me off almost a mile away from the city. Waving to Ben for what I assumed to be the last time, I started walking towards the spaceport.  
After an hour of hiking through the canyons, I was thoroughly lost as the Holomap Ben had given me was beyond ancient and didn't even have a locator installed. I sighed loudly as I checked the map again and tried to determine where I was.  
Just then I felt vibrations in the air through my head tails. I looked up and saw something racing towards me in the distance. Squinting, I saw that it was a pale red speeder. Reaching out with the Force, I only sensed one life form in the approaching vessel. As it drew closer, I instinctively hid behind a rock that was jutting out of the canyon wall to my right.  
"...the scanners, might be our R2…" a voice from the speeder said, before it flashed down the canyon in the direction that I had just come from.  
Knowing that that was likely the only person i would be able to ask directions from for the next several years in the canyon, I sped after the speeder, making myself go faster with occasional Force pushes or leaps. When I caught up with it, I saw that the speeder had stopped in front of a little R2 unit that was shuffling over the rocky terrain on its two feet. There was a blond young man and a golden protocol droid, approaching the R2 unit from the empty speeder.  
The boy was wearing a light tan tunic and and matching pants. He wore white ankle high boots and had a brown belt that had several pouches, one having a fusion cutter hanging out of it. His sandy blond hair was whipping all over the place from the gusts that flew down the canyon. He walked with a stature similar to Skyguy's, but that could just be because he was confident in himself.  
The droid looked a lot like Threepio, but couldn't have been him as he was with Senator Amidala on Coruscant. The R2 unit looked like Artooie, but it didn't look quite right. This R2 looked a lot older than Artoo and it was definitely more worn and used than the little droid I knew.  
"Hey, woah! Just where do you think you're going, little guy?" the blond boy yelled, running up to the little droid. The droid stopped shuffling and responded with several beeps and whistles.  
"Master Luke is your rightful owner now," the golden droid said in Threepio's voice. "We'll have not more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish."  
What? Master Kenobi was over on florrum, fighting the CIS there. Why would the R2 unit think he was its master? The little droid made more whistling sounds.  
"What do you mean Mistress Tano? There's nobody here but us!" the golden droid said.  
Now I thoroughly confused. I probably should have left then and there but instead I stepped closer to the boy and droids. Once again, the short maintenance unit made more beeps and whistles.  
"I don't care about your mission. and neither does he, though you'll be lucky he doesn't scrap you for spare parts after all this is through with," the protocol droid replied angrily. Luke was now looking at the R2 unit, utterly confused.  
"No, it's fine, Threepio," he said, waving off the objection. "But I think we should better go. It's not safe to be out here for long." Before he was even done speaking, the R2 had started making a series of worried beeps and squeals. "Well, what's wrong with you now?"  
"He says that there are several creatures heading down the canyon straight towards us," the golden protocol droid translated.  
"That'll be the sand people, or worse," Luke said, moving back towards the speeder and grabbing a rifle. "Come on, let's go look."  
I sighed. How could he be so stupid? He had just said that it was dangerous to be out here for long. The boy and his two droids walked over to a rock that would probably give a good view of the canyon. He crouched down on the rock and brought a pair of Macrobinoculars up to his face. After a few seconds of looking, he sighed.  
"Well, I don't see anyth--wait a second. Yeah, I can see two banthas down there, as well as a few tracks away from them. No sand people, though," he said quietly.  
I was so focused on straining to hear what he was saying that I never felt the vibrations in my head tails that indicated the approach of somebody. The only warning I got of the attack was loud shouting behind me.  
I whirled around, grabbing my lightsaber as I did so. I vaguely heard a startled shout coming from Luke's direction. The sand person looked exactly as they did in the studies I had performed during my time as a youngling, but that's besides the point. It raised its arms over its head, holding what looked to be a dismembered rifle, and screamed once more before swinging down at my head. I ignited my lightsaber only for the sand person to kick my forearm, causing me to drop the weapon and watch it skitter away from me.  
I scrambled away from the Tusken raider, trying to get to my lightsaber. As I turned my back to the raider, I felt a sharp pain across my upper back and was knocked to the ground. I didn't struggle to get up as most would, instead I closed my eyes and played dead, just like the book had said to do. The raider thought I was unconscious and moved onto the next enemy, which, unfortunately, was Luke.  
I heard shouting and sounds of scuffling, followed by a loud yell and then silence. I felt hands grab my arms and start dragging me down the path to where the speeder sat. They carelessly dropped me on the ground and I heard grunts and clangs, like they were beating on the speeder with their weapons. This was finally interrupted by a loud roaring sound and then the scuffling of feet trying desperately to get away from whatever it was that scared them. Great, now we had a padawan protecting two people from whatever this planet decided I needed to face next. I opened my eyes and saw a hooded figure leaning over me, smiling kindly.  
"Hello again, Ahsoka," Ben greeted. "It seems you're having a bad day." I laughed.  
"A whole string of them, I'm afraid," I chuckled as he helped me to my feet.  
"Yes, well, let's try not to repeat this again, shall we?" Ben said seriously.  
He turned around, walking towards an unconscious Luke. I flinched. Was he--? I held my breath as Ben checked Luke's pulse. He nodded reassuringly and I sighed in relief. I heard a whistling sound and looked around, expecting to see the Tuskens returning, but I saw the beaten up R2 unit hiding against the rocks. I grabbed the sleeve of Ben's robe and pointed to the droid. He turned and smiled at the unit.  
"Hello, there," he said and waved it over. "Come here, my little friend." The droid rotated it's head back and forth and beeped a few more times. "Don't be afraid, we won't bite. Well, I won't at least."  
I could tell he was joking by then. The little droid beeped and whistled again and began to trundle forward. It was astonishing how much the little droid acted like Artooie at times.  
"Oh, don't worry, he's alright," Ben said, gesturing to Luke. "Just got hit in the head is all." Just then Luke started to stir. The boy grabbed his head and looked around blearily, groaning. "Rest easy, son. You've had a busy day."  
"Yeah, no kidding," Luke moaned as he sat up. Ben chuckled and continued.  
"You should be grateful. Most don't encounter Tusken raiders and come out in one piece." Luke, who had yet to look up at his rescuer, rubbed his neck and looked at the old man.  
"Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy, am I glad to see you!"  
"I think you must have hit your head too hard, this old fellow is Ben Wan, not Ben Kenobi." I said.  
"Are you joking? I've known this guy since I was ten," Luke said. Ben raised his arms placatingly.  
"We can discuss who's confused and who is not at a later time. But tell me, young Luke, as the jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly, what brings you out this far from your farm?" Ben said as he hauled Luke to his feet. As soon as the boy was on his feet he looked me over, causing my head tails to once again shift into the lighter blue and for me to cross my arms and shift my weight back onto my left foot.  
"This little droid," Luke said after backing down from my glare. He gestured to the R2 unit as he was led to a small rock to sit down on. The droid beeped and gurgled. "I think he's searching for his former master. But I've never seen such devotion from a droid before."  
I snorted derisively. Yeah, like it was so uncommon for droids to grow attached to their masters. This kid knew nothing about droids.  
"Ah, right. Anyway he claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi," Luke said, glaring at me.  
The only R2 unit the Master Kenobi had ever owned or appeared to own was Artooie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my head tails go from dark blue to the near black of shock in a matter of seconds.  
"Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke continued oblivious of what was going on right beside him.  
Ben, however, was looking very cautiously at me. I stopped paying attention to Luke for a second to look at the little R2 unit, only to find its camera focused on me, as if it was trying to deduce something about me.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Ben said after awhile, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I've not heard in long time. ...A long time."  
I was starting to get concerned for the old man, seeing as he was repeating himself. Luke was looking at him like he was a sage about to give unspeakable wisdom. The R2 unit was still staring at me, maybe it was Artooie, only because the Artooie I knew would never give up on something if it didn't want to.  
"I think my uncle knew him," Luke said. "He said he was dead."  
"Oh, he's not dead. Not yet," Ben said mysteriously.  
"You know him?" Luke asked eagerly  
"Well, of course I know him. He's me" Ben said, smiling.  
Confusion hit me like a crashing wave from Kamino. I had been at his house for a little over a week and he had never said anything. Not to mention the fact that he looks nothing like Master Obi-Wan. The Obi-wan I knew was in his mid-thirties not seventies. Oh, this was making no sense.  
"What's going on?" I asked, looking between Luke and the old man. "How can you be Master Kenobi?"  
"What do you mean?" Luke asked. Before Ben-Master Kenobi could reply, we heard the familiar shout of the raiders.  
"We should get indoors. Tusken raiders, while scared off easily enough, have a tendency to return in greater numbers than can be handled," he said thoughtfully, getting up from his seat on the rock.  
I slowly got up from my position and followed the two men as they walked back to the speeder. Where the dismembered protocol droid and my lightsaber lay waiting. I grabbed my lightsaber and clipped it back onto my belt.  
"Oh, hello. I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name is C3P0, human cycle relations," the golden droid said to me as I grabbed my weapon from the floor of the floating speeder.  
"Hold that thought, Threepio," Luke said to the droid as he vaulted into the passenger's seat. I climbed into the back and Master Kenobi hauled himself into the driver's seat and setting us on a course that led back to his hut.


End file.
